


Mass Effect: Andromeda Resources

by TheNerdCommander



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, resource, writing reference, writing resource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdCommander/pseuds/TheNerdCommander
Summary: A handy collection of canonical information on Andromeda, from the game, comics, and novels.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Planets and Systems

**Author's Note:**

> Converted from a few posts I made on Tumblr into one easily-accessible resource.  
> !!! Still a WIP, though there are barebones links that should still lead you to all information !!!

  * [**Anasa**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Anasa)



[Acermos](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Acermos)   
[H-205](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-205)   
[H-444](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-444)   
[Mornax Vinkaar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mornax_Vinkaar)   
[Sedele](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Sedele)

  * [**Bosavay**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Bosavay)



[Ishang](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ishang)   
[Pas-51](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-51)   
[Pas-60](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-60)   
[Tyfrondra](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tyfrondra)

  * [**Civki**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Civki)



[H-065](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-065)   
[H-110a](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-110a)   
[H-309](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-309)   
[Khi Tasira](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Khi_Tasira)   
[Rakaelmo](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Rakaelmo)

  * [**Dar’hegah**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Dar%27hegah)



[Denesh](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Denesh)   
[H-505](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-505)   
[Jegraph](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Jegraph)   
[Ne’grale](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ne%27grale)

  * [**Eriksson**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Eriksson)



[Habitat 7/Ryder-1](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Habitat_7)   
[Helluland](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Helluland)   
[Markland](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Markland)   
[Vinland](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Vinland)

  * [**Faroang**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Faroang)



[Farrum](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Farrum)   
[Havarl](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Havarl)   
[Posbaar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Posbaar)   
[Yilfaen/Yednoeth](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Yilfaen)

  * [**Faross**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Faross)



[Asiaq](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Asiaq)   
[Efaja](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Efaja)   
[Grill](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Grill)   
[H-028](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-028)

  * [**Govorkam**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Govorkam)



[Bakker](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Bakker)   
[Kadara](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kadara)   
[Mine](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mine)   
[Thy’vernos](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Thy%27vernos)   
[Trobror](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Trobror)

  * [**Hefena**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Hefena)



[Dovar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Dovar)   
[Kamiiro No](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kamiiro_No)   
[Pas-39](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-39)

  * [**Inalaara**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Inalaara)



[Novolori](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Novolori)   
[Pas-10](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-10)   
[Pas-61](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-61)   
[Pas-88](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-88)   
[Tobonoor](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tobonoor)

  * [**Jirayder**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Jirayder)



[Candavorni/Jaharuan](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Candavorni)   
[H-019](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-019)   
[H-097](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-097)   
[Semrahet](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Semrahet)

  * [**Joba**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Joba)



[Ihaafor](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ihaafor)   
[Letapho](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Letapho)   
[Ronhadin](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ronhadin)   
[Teroshe](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Teroshe)

  * [**Kindrax**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kindrax)



[H-073](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-073)   
[H-202](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-202)   
[Mendradym](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mendradym)   
[Tunharaset](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tunharaset)

  * [**Layan**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Layan)



[Everodaan](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Everodaan)   
[Pas-29](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-29)   
[Pas-32](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-32)   
[Pas-40a/Pas-40](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-40a)

  * [**Meos**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Meos)



[H-088](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/H-088)   
[Huiton](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Huiton)   
[Ossqyu](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ossqyu)   
[Siktin](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Siktin)   
[Vael](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Vael)

  * [**Nalesh**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Nalesh)



[Gesaimo](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Gesaimo)   
[Rahere](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Rahere)   
[Suiorna](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Suiorna)   
[Tijorana](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tijorana)

  * [**Nol**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Nol)



[Ditivios](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ditivios)   
[Pas-55](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pas-55)   
[Voeld](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Voeld)

  * [**Onaon**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Onaon)



Aya  
Fetvun  
Mae Raav  
Obayro  
Sansesyol

  * [**Pfeiffer**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pfeiffer)



H-461  
H-479  
H-480  
Korvath  
Reyer

  * [**Pytheas**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pytheas)



Eos  
H-060  
H-276  
Khonsu  
Nanuk  
Pele

  * [**Ratul**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ratul)



Govok’s Folly  
H-494  
Hybaro  
Insaaron  
Kizrata

  * [**Remav**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Remav)



Ameayii  
H-047c  
Nuundri  
Phaidra

  * [**Rohvir**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Rohvir)



H-080  
H-162  
H-169  
Momairus  
Werius

  * [**Saajor**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Saajor)



Meridian  
Pas-09  
Pas-76  
Pas-77  
Rohaata

  * [**Sabeng**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Sabeng)



Gestiir  
Pas-13  
Pas-15  
Pas-33

  * [**Sephesa**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Sephesa)



Chophise  
H-119  
Nadinoor  
Tenesta

  * [**Shojaon**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shojaon)



Fen Odam  
Mocalaam  
Pas-21  
Pas-24  
Pas-48

  * [**Skeldah**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Skeldah)



Bleeding Ruby  
H-061  
H-329  
Kotkoborra  
Norgraqua

  * [**Solminae**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Solminae)



Avelosa  
H-148  
H-323  
Red Qorayk  
Suuricco

  * [**Tafeno**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tafeno)



Duiononasa  
Pas-65  
Solad  
Tentrobiil

  * [**Tecunis**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tecunis)



H-523  
Mosiiba  
Mosiino  
Mosiives  
Slohva  
Vinvaiko

  * [**Togessan**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Togessan)



Biloun  
Garef  
Pas-31  
Waoge

  * [**Vaalon**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Vaalon)



Ejoda  
Pas-70  
Pas-78  
Ra Madesya  
Ra Moorondi

  * [**Vaar**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Vaar)



H-171  
H-173  
H-174  
Mae Shesa  
Margoth

  * [**Valay**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Valay)



Hipaal  
Masiid  
Pas-16  
Phostaan

  * [**Vaotessa**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Vaotessa)



Fen Sayat  
Netiquur  
Prachonyi  
Stodraan

  * [**Zaubray**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Zaubray)



Dubraaci  
Elaaden  
Grogorna  
H-315

  * [**Zheng He**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Zheng_He)



Fei Xin  
Gong Zhen  
H-599  
Ma Huan  
Nexus/Irivosna


	2. Comets, Homeworlds, and Settlements

  * **Comets**



[Dawnstar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Dawnstar)   
[Jarovbees](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Jarovbees)   
[Jim Dandy](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Jim_Dandy)   
[Revolver](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Revolver)   
[Talula](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Talula)   
[Tamoko's Arrow](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Tamoko%27s_Arrow) **  
**

  * **Homeworlds**



[Havarl, Faroang System](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Havarl)   
[Sarhesen, unknown system, unknown cluster](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Sarhesen)

  * **Outposts and Settlements**



[Aya](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Aya)   
[Ditaeon](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ditaeon)   
[Estraaja](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Voeld)   
[Hjara Station](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Hjara_Station)   
[Kadara Port](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kadara_Port)   
[Kadara Slums](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kadara_Slums)   
[Mithrava](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Havarl#Points_of_Interest)   
[New Tuchanka](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/New_Tuchanka)   
[Pelaav Research Station](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pelaav_Research_Station)   
[Prodromos](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Prodromos)   
[Promise](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Site_1:_Promise)   
[Resilience](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Site_2:_Resilience)   
[Taerve Uni](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Taerve_Uni)   
[Techiix](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Techiix)   
[The Forge](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Jaal_Ama_Darav:_Flesh_and_Blood)   
[Voeld Resistance Base](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Angaran_Resistance_Base)

  * **Angaran Ruins**



Dallis *  
[Eroesk](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Voeld#Points_of_Interest)  
[Ja Niihk](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Voeld#Points_of_Interest)  
[Old Pelaav](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Havarl#Points_of_Interest)  
Pahenaan *  
[Solad Mining Colony](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Solad)

  * [**Arks**](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ark)



[Hyperion](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Hyperion)   
[Keelah Si’Yah](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Keelah_Si%27yah)   
[Leusinia](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Leusinia)   
[Natanus](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Natanus)   
[Paarchero](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Paarchero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - missing links


	3. Culture and Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not strictly Angara/Heleus-related.

**Medical**

  * [AEND](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Diseases#AEND)
  * [Angaran Photoreceptivity Degeneration](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Diseases#Angaran_photoreceptivity_degeneration)
  * [Oblivion ](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Drugs#Oblivion)
  * [TH-314](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Diseases#TH-314)



_**NOTE:** The following information isn't linked, as I left it unlinked in my original Tumblr posts due to the bits of info not having their own pages. However, you can find proof of the following information by either doing some digging in the Mass Effect Wiki on related pages or searching in the game itself. Take it as you will._

**Language**

  * Karyj* - angaran Resistance badge
  * “Mornax vinkaar” - turian for “bad mistake”
  * Trobor - krogan for “cinder” or “ash heap”



**History**

  * Biloun - early angaran explorer
  * Dar’hegah - the first batarian astronaut
  * Govorkam - legendary krogan warrior
  * Kindrax - the first turian aeronaut to cross one of Palaven’s oceans in a balloon
  * Mosiiba, Mosiino, and Mosiives - the three “stones of life” of an ancient salarian religion
  * Palex Natanus - believed to be the first turian to travel through a mass relay
  * Red Qorayk - legendary Milky Way pirate
  * Tecunis Expedition - the first salarian astronauts to reach the Citadel
  * Zorai - ancient champion of the angara



**Mythology**

  * Fen Sayat - mythical angaran warlord
  * Jaali No - a mythical angaran hero
  * Kamiiro No - the younger brother of Jaali No
  * Leusinia - mythical asari kingdom of wealth and learning
  * Norgraqua - mythical asari penal colony
  * Novolori - mythical angaran bogeyman



**More Krogan Clans**

  * _All krogan clans we learned about in the OT are[here](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Krogan). All of the following clan names are found on message terminals in New Tuchanka._
  * Dahmbra
  * Gulnaz
  * Jair
  * Kariss
  * Kohrr
  * Kormer
  * Korten
  * Wik



**Literature**

  * Prachonyi - an angaran novel about a never-ending winter



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - no definitive meaning exists, nor can the word be found on the wiki. It is, however, mentioned in dialogue between Jaal and Liam, where it is compared to a HUSTL badge and confirmed as an object that has to be earned. Based on the tone of the conversation, it might have similar value or meaning to a rofjinn.


	4. Flora and Fauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that some flora and fauna have no provided info and they're on the list purely for the fact they exist.

**Flora**

  * [Amanita Jatanum](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Cardacha Cthonis](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Diplazium Dizone](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Elmohk fruit](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Local_Cuisine#Scan_Fruit_Plant_Varieties_On_Aya)
  * [Havarl hops](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Better_Crafting#Take_The_Weird_Looking_Havarl_Hops_Back_To_The_Vortex)
  * [Lactarius Assefa](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Lageneria Lunarium](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Milky Way hops](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Better_Crafting#Take_The_Milky_Way_Hops_Back_To_The_Vortex)
  * [Neolecta Riftia](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Nereocystis Harmonia](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Paripo fruit](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Local_Cuisine#Scan_Fruit_Plant_Varieties_On_Aya)
  * [Quilloa fruit](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Local_Cuisine#Scan_Fruit_Plant_Varieties_On_Aya)
  * [Rheum Taelkarum](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Ruberia Majora](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Sargania Fructanis](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Cultivation#Collect_Plant_Samples)
  * [Tavarv plant](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Resources#Special_Items)



**Fauna**

  * [Adhi](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Adhi)
  * [Ancient Eiroch](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ancient_Eiroch)
  * [Challyrion](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Challyrion)
  * [Drall](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Drall)
  * [Echidna](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Echidna_\(enemy\))
  * [Eiroch](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Eiroch)
  * [Galorn](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Galorn)
  * [Kaerkyn](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kaerkyn)
  * [Manta](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Manta)
  * [Rylkor](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Rylkor)
  * [Shemrys](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shemrys)
  * [Spitbug](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Spitbug)
  * [Taurg](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Taurg)
  * [Yevara](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Yevara)



**Conceptual Flora/Fauna**

  * [Ambient creature concept 1](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/dxbR1)
  * [Ambient creature concept 2](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/NYoe5)




	5. Kett and Remnant

[ **Kett** ](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kett)

  * [Anointed](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Anointed)
  * [Archon](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Archon)
  * [Archon’s Sword](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kett#Notable_Kett)
  * [Ascendant](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ascendant)
  * [Behemoth](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Behemoth)
  * [Cardinal](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Cardinal)
  * [Chosen](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Chosen)
  * [Destined](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Destined)
  * [Fiend](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Fiend)
  * [Invictor](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Kett#Notable_Kett)
  * [Prefect](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Prefect)
  * [Primus](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Primus)
  * [The Valiant](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/The_Valiant)
  * [Wraith](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Wraith)



**Kett Vassal Races**

  * [Eealen](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Background_Races#Eealen)
  * [Sirinde](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Background_Races#Sirinde)
  * [Thusali](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Background_Races#Thusali.C2.A0)



**Remnant**

  * [Architect](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Architect)
  * [Assembler](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Assembler)
  * [Breacher](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Breacher)
  * [Creeper](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Creeper)
  * [Destroyer](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Destroyer_\(Remnant\))
  * [Nullifier](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Nullifier)
  * [Observer](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Observer)




	6. People of Significance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter is still a WIP. Links will be added later. You can find all characters on the list by searching the Mass Effect Wiki**

[Datamine: Angara](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/190128406835/datamining-andromeda-angara)   
[Datamine: Asari](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/187288136565/datamining-andromeda-asari)   
[Datamine: Humans](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/188888513030/datamining-andromeda-humans)   
[Datamine: Krogans](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/186820687925/datamining-andromeda-krogan)   
[Datamine: Salarians](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/185946253790/datamining-andromeda-salarians)   
[Datamine: Salarian Squadmate](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/189786319450/datamining-andromeda-the-salarian-squadmate)   
[Datamine: Turians](https://lyricsaboutcats.tumblr.com/post/186521871440/datamining-andromeda-turians)

[Aker](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Sergeant_Aker)  
[Akksul ](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Akksul)  
[Alec Ryder](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Alec_Ryder)  
[Alis Silhaus](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Storyline_IV#Mass_Effect:_Initiation)  
[Amurd](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/A_Dying_Planet)  
[Anan T’Mari](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Anan_T%27Mari)  
[Anita Goyle](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Anita_Goyle)  
[Annea](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Annea)  
[Anjik Do Xeel](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Anjik_Do_Xeel)  
[Aroane](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Nakmor_Drack:_A_Future_for_our_People)  
[August Bradley](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/August_Bradley)  
[Avela Kjar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Avela_Kjar)  
[Avitus Rix](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Avitus_Rix)  
[Bell-Scott](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Majordomo_Bell-Scott)  
[Cain Fawkes](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Cain_Fawkes)  
[Calix Corvannis](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Calix_Corvannis)  
[Camden](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Camden)  
[Christmas Tate](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Christmas_Tate)  
[Cora Harper](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Cora_Harper)  
[Davis Qar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Davis_Qar)  
[Davja Kaas](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence_Officer_Davja_Kaas)  
[Dea Praeton](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Turian_Ark:_Lost_But_Not_Forgotten)  
[Dru Senecus](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Dru_Senecus)  
[Dutch Smith](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Dutch_Smith)  
[Ellen Ryder](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ellen_Ryder)  
[Elonis Atandra](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Cora_Harper:_At_Duty%27s_Edge)  
[Enroh Bosaan](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Enroh_Bosaan)  
[Eppo Wen](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Storyline_IV#Mass_Effect:_Initiation)  
[Eska Yeveth](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Eska_Yeveth)  
[Esmus](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/First_Sage_Esmus)  
[Evfra de Tershaav](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Evfra_de_Tershaav)  
[Fleera](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Task:_Unearthed)  
[Foster Addison](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Foster_Addison)  
[Gil Brodie](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Gil_Brodie)  
[Grace Lito](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Grace_Lito)  
[Harihn](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Harihn)  
[Harry Carlyle](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Harry_Carlyle)  
[Heckt](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/A_Trail_of_Hope)  
[Herik](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Professor_Herik)  
[Irida Fadeer](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Storyline_IV#Mass_Effect:_Nexus_Uprising)  
[Isa de Navar](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Isa_de_Navar)  
[Istaal](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Quartermaster_Istaal)  
Jaal Ama Darav  
Jarun Tann  
Jien Garson  
Jill  
Kaetus  
Kalinda T’Reve  
Kallo Jath  
Kariste Archana  
Keema Dohrgun  
Keri T’Vessa  
Lekaaret  
Lexi T’Perro  
Leynomi Aridana  
Liam Kosta  
Lucan  
Lumont Hayjer  
Luna Shanks  
Maariko  
Macen Barro  
Matriarch Ishara  
Matriarch Nuara  
Medrow Aden  
Meriweather  
Moshae Sjefa  
Nakmor Drack  
Nakmor Kesh  
Nakmor Morda  
Narkkin  
Nesi Cartar  
Nilken Rensus  
Niost Hern  
Nisira T’Kosh  
Nora Tallis  
Nozomi Dunn  
Oben Keld  
Ohmdaal  
Olaf Thangana  
Olan Kooth/Agent Zeta  
Olvek  
Paraan Shie  
Pelessaria B’Sayle  
Priote Falarn  
Priya Blake  
Ramirez  
Rand Lon  
Rantan Na’to  
Ravis Kandros  
Rebecca Jensen  
Renaav  
Reyes Vidal  
Rialla  
Rjoek  
Roaan Aabel  
Roshwar Linn  
Ryota Nakamoto  
Rif  
Sarissa Theris  
Saelen Varn  
Shio’Leth vas Novarra  
Sidera Nyx  
Sloane Kelly   
Stanton Yale  
Suvi Anwar  
Tiran Kandros/Sanjin Vinnick  
Udensi  
Umi Henon  
Vederia Damali  
Vehn Terev  
Vetra Nyx  
Vladimir Brecka  
Vlassia Ariokis  
Vorn  
Vraagen  
William Spender  
Ygara Menoris  
Zevin Raeka


	7. Misc. Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter is still a WIP. Links will be added later. You can find all info on the list by searching the Mass Effect Wiki**

Ancient AI  
Andromeda Initiative  
Angara  
Ark  
Avina  
Benefactor  
Collective  
Dark space  
Graxen  
Heleus News Service  
Heleus News Service Reports  
Jardaan  
Kett  
Medea  
ND1 Nomad  
Nexus Uprising  
Outcasts  
Pathfinder  
Remnant  
Resistance  
Roekaar  
SAM  
Scourge  
Strike Teams  
Tempest  
The Vesaal  
Verakan


	8. Fanmade Contributions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the information provided in this chapter are canonical facts. See end-of-chapter notes for rules on submitting content to this resource.

**Angaran Biology**

  * [Angaran Expansion Project](https://angaranexpansionproject.tumblr.com/)



**Angaran Culture**

  * [Angaran Expansion Project](https://angaranexpansionproject.tumblr.com/)



**Angaran Language**

  * [Angaran Expansion Project](https://angaranexpansionproject.tumblr.com/)



**Planets (Climate)**

  * [Analysis of Havarl](https://thenerdcommander.tumblr.com/post/177358929049/analysis-of-havarl)



**Planets (Geology/Geography)**

  * [Analysis of Havarl](https://thenerdcommander.tumblr.com/post/177358929049/analysis-of-havarl)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only sources I'm given permission to add will be linked. If you have a resource you would like added, leave permission/link in the comments or contact me on [Tumblr](https://thenerdcommander.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I will accept
> 
>   * Angara HCs (biology, culture, language, etc)
>   * Planetary HCs (climate, geology, etc)
>   * Heleus flora and fauna
>   * Heleus cuisine and fashion
>   * Initiative settlements
>   * Angaran settlements and ruins
>   * Kett HCs
>   * Remnant HCs
>   * Jardaan HCs
>   * Design/biology/HCs for the kett vassal races
>   * Fanmade NPCs _of_ _at least_ _relative significance to the Initiative or angaran people_ that are free for other writers to use in the backgrounds of their own stories (acceptable examples include mayors of fanmade Initiative settlements, authority figures of the Resistance, or important figures in the Nexus uprising. **DO NOT** ask to have your Ryders or personal OCs added)
> 



End file.
